


A Demon's Strike

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Female Bill Cipher, Genderbending, Kissing, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when the pyramids were still young, in the sands of Kemet, a young woman sneaks into the palace to rob it, but she bumps into someone unexpected. (Ancient Egypt AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my friend's fic The Lion and the Serpant, which is a Yu-Gi-Oh casteshipping fic. I highly recommend you guys to check it out if you have the chance. 
> 
> As a quick side note, when Ren says "her king" is she talking about a Thief King like figure, not the pharaoh. 
> 
> Bill Cipher is a girl named Renenutet in this, Tad Strange is Pepi, Madu is Mabel and Dipper is Meskhetyw. 
> 
> Let's begin.

Ren twirled her knife around, looking around the palace. No gaurds were around. Pity. She wanted to have more fun.

Though, where was that stupid spell book? Her King mentioned that it would be somewhere in the palace. She can't see it anywhere.

Ugh. Why did she have to be the one to do the dirty work? Why does she bothered putting up with her group? The only reason she stuck around was because of Pepi.

…Then again, this was much better then being with her family, who can have their hearts ripped out by Ammit for all she cared. And it was rather fun messing with people while doing this.

Glancing to the side, she saw a room nearby. It was worth checking out.

Ren entered the room and her darted her eyes around. No one. This was easy…almost too easy. She pulled out her kopesh, walking up the stand.

Ren smirked, snatching the scroll. She can only imagine their faces when the Gods of Kemet are on her side.

"Looking for something?" Ren heard a deep male voice from behind her.

Whirling around, she saw a man, who had dark hair and brown eyes, smirking. A hint of pink came onto her cheeks when she looked at the man, but she shook it off.

Her eyes traveled to the doorway. The man pointed his kopesh at her, eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so."

The man charged at her, swinging his sword. However, Ren countered, causing sparks to fly as the weapons clashed. His blade came down once more, but she dodged the attack. She swung her sword again, sparks flying once more.

Just as she tried to swipe the sword out of the noble's hand, the man pinned her against a wall and placed the blade at her neck, causing her heart to thump inside of her chest. What should she do? Come on, think! Wait…

Smirking, she pulled the man closer to her, crashing her lips against his. The man dropped the blade, eyes wide with shock.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw another woman, who must've been the man's sister, walk into the room, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Wasting no time, Ren took off and ran away fast as she could.

"What happened?" Madu asked, staring at her brother in shock.

Meskhetyw blinked. "A woman broke into my chambers and escaped with my spells."

Madu blinked. He's kidding…right? Why would someone rob him and then kiss him like that? Was it an distraction…or is her brother had a secret wife that she never heard about?

"I'm not joking," her brother said with desperate eyes. "Trust me."

"I believe you. Come on, we have to alert the Per-ah!"

Meskhetyw nodded. He knew he was never going to hear the end of it from Mabel. Shoving his thoughts aside, he rushed out of the room to alert the God King.


End file.
